Clarity
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: The last thing Brielle expected was to find herself in the company of Thoru Honda & the Sohma family. People she'd admired through black & white pages & the glow of her television screen. Though her very presence there has already changed the course of events & each move she makes threatens to topple the fragile house of cards that'd been built around them. Kyo x OC also on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket (though if I did I would definitely be pushing for more episodes of the anime)**

**WARNING: To those of you who hate reading semi long authors notes you may want to skip this next bit and dive straight into the story. (though if you don't have a problem with it I recommend reading below before continuing on)**

******_Hello readers! Welcome to my first Fruits Basket Fanficion! Thanks for taking the time to check this out! It means a lot that you even bothered to visit the first page of my humble fic! :3  
Now, before you go on, you should know a few things about this story. This is an OC story, I'm sorry to any of you who don't like OCs in Fanfiction but please give it a shot at least, though if you really can't stand original characters then I'm very sorry and I hope you find another awesome story to read if you decide to forgo this one! :3_**

**_Next, there is a good amount of introduction in the first chapter or two (We do meet some main characters this chapter though so don't fret lovelies :3) but please bear with me! I swear to you it will get much better very quickly! Though if you're the type who likes getting to know more about a character, then all I can say is enjoy friend! :3_**

**_This story takes elements from both the anime and manga, it will also continue on past the point that the anime left off at and thus become completely based off the manga from then on._**

**_Lastly, there is a bit of inner turmoil in our heroine, (okay, maybe just a tad more than a bit) but what kinda character would she be if she didn't have a few issues going on? Nobody's perfect :3 and to those skeptics out there, I promise whatever problems she's got going on won't distract from the plot so give it a go! :3_**

**_So, now that that's outta the way, let's get to it! :3_**

A loud wheezing mechanical noise breaks through the abysmal silence of the small darkened room, the sound the TARDIS's engine makes when not properly flown by the Timelord known only as The Doctor.

The noise, sadly, was not coming from the Doctor's little blue box, the source instead was a small white iPhone lain on the dresser at my bedside.

Slowly lifting my face from the pillow securely hugged against me, I raise a somewhat shaky arm toward the phone and bring it to my face.

_?: bree? C'mon talk to me_

_?: geeze, what the hells wrong with  
you?_

My grip on the phone tightens as well as my hold on the pillow, with my free hand I pull the covers over my head and press the soft fabric to my eyes to keep in the tears.

Why can't they just leave me alone? Why did this even have to happen? Why can't everything be like it was before?  
No... I was stupid. I should've seen it sooner. I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

I wish... I wish I could just go away for a bit. I need some time to clear my head and move on.

After a moment I take a deep breath and push away the blankets, moving to the edge of the bed. Shakily I stand, slip the phone into my pocket, and walk to my vanity.

I look a mess.

My long dirty blond hair is a disaster of frizziness and tangles around my face. There are dark circles just beginning to appear under my once lively yet now dull forest green eyes, eyes that were now red and puffy as well.

My expression was blank as I stared back at myself in the mirror, my lips parting slightly in a sigh as I pick up a brush and begin working the tangles out of my hair.

When it was done it was silky smooth and fell down to my mid back. I quickly braided it, securing it with a small lilac elastic before letting it flop over my shoulder.

With that finished I leave into the hallway, making my way to the bathroom where I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth again.

I pause in the doorway as I'm leaving the bathroom, contemplating going downstairs before deciding against it in favor of the solitude of my bedroom. I'm not much in the mood for dealing with people right now and I don't want to keep worrying my family with this slump I'm in.

Once back in my own room again I make my way for the bed, pausing at the mirror again.

Well, that's a bit better. Though what was the point...?

My fingers absentmindedly play with the beads of the bracelet on my left wrist. A nervous habit I'd developed over the years.

It's a bit cold in the room even with the blankets so I grab my thin black survey corps hoodie off a chair and slip it on over my cream colored lace jumper.

Without even bothering to kick off my brown boots I'd been wearing earlier I yet again curl up under the covers, this time falling into a dreamless sleep.

###

A fierce shiver ripples through me as I turn over onto my side. My pillows and blankets were gone and the ground beneath me was freezing cold.

I awake with a start, my eyes snapping open fully as they dart around quickly, taking in my surroundings. Unconsciously my hands grip fistfuls of damp brown earth as my fingers scrape experimentally through the dirt.

The light is quickly leaving the forest surrounding me as the late evening light escapes the bleeding pink sky above me.

Finally after my brain catches up and pushes past the surrealness of my situation I am able to respond.

I quickly push myself up into a sitting position, my eyes taking in this new setting for a second time unclouded. I feel my heart rate increase as panic begins to set in.

Standing, I brush the dirt from my palms onto my jeans and begin to take inventory of myself.

I find no cuts or bruises, no injuries of any kind, the only notable thing of my current state are the patches of dirt caked on my skin and clothing as well as the slight dampness of the fabric clinging to me.

With that out of the way I form a plan, the only one I can think of and the only one that makes sense in this situation I've found myself in. Get out of the woods and find help.

So I began walking. Looking for any landmarks or trails that could be useful to me, every now and then checking my phone, which I'd thankfully still had in my pocket, for a service signal but always coming up with nothing.

Soon, much sooner than I'd hoped, the light of the setting sun disappears completely, leaving me enveloped in darkness. With nothing but the small flashlight from my phone to guide me I trudge on.

Eventually I find myself at a small stream, it's probably only a few feet wide though it's passable by the small stones poking out from the water's surface.

Though me being the clutz I am I should've expected to fall into the water or twist my ankle. Both of which happened. Thankfully, or maybe un-thankfully depending on how you look at it, my phone fell to the ground in front of me on the other side of the stream.

After getting my bearings I make an attempt at standing, only to crumble onto the slick rocks again, sharp pain shooting through my ankle the second I place weight on it.

With something between a hiss and a sigh I crawl my way through the water and to the other side of the bank. For a minute I just lay there, shivering and panting before I reach in front of me and pull my phone to my face, checking it for damages and thankfully finding none.

Thank you OtterBox.

I quickly slip my phone back into my pocket for safekeeping and, with some difficulty, manage to stand again, this time placing as much of my weight as possible onto my left foot.

I manage to walk for quite some distance even with the limp before the effects of over exertion catch up with me. I try my best to push through it but I end up collapsing about fifteen or twenty yards after passing a small vegetable patch, my only sign of civilization so far.

Fleetingly I wonder if I will wake up in the morning or if some pack of wild dogs will devour me in my sleep. Either way I can't stop the lowering of my heavy eyelids as blackness swallows my vision.

###

I'm almost not surprised this time at finding my surroundings have changed again.

This time instead of lush green forest overhead I find myself staring at a light colored wood ceiling held up by the three walls surrounding me. To my right stands a paper screen wall through which a small amount of moonlight escapes, evenly bathing the room in a pearly white glow.

Looking down I find myself covered by a warm think blanket. Gently I move the covers back, intending to examine my sprain but find myself pausing to admire the thin delicate fabric that now covers my body.

The sleeves are long and billowy, a deep purple sash is tied around my middle, the robe like dressing slimming a bit as it passes my hips, ending at my ankles.

Fleetingly the word for it passes through my mind. A yukata?

Before I can continue my examination my eyes are drawn to the sliding door across from me as the low hum of voices reaches my ears.

"Oh what good fortune has befallen our humble home, not just one, but two beautiful young flowers now grace our once lonely halls," A singsong male voice chortles.

Oh no... Please don't tell me that guy is the one who put me in these clothes...

"I wish for once you would think before you speak, you sound like an idiot," Another, quieter, male voice replies. "You pervert..."

I can almost feel the color drain from my face. I'm alone in a house with two men, and at least one of them is a pervert... Suddenly I feel a crawling sensation move over my skin.

"I think I should go check on her again, she was so cold when we found her, I hope she doesn't get a fever," This time the voice sounds like a young girl, her voice raising a few octaves in her worry as she speaks.

Oh thank The Lord, I'm not the only girl here...

"Alright Miss Honda, be sure to let us know if there's any change,"

"I will!" She replies cheerily.

Miss... Honda...? Why does that...?  
My pondering is cut short as I hear soft footsteps nearing the door and I quickly lay back down, drawing the covers back over myself. I close my eyes just before the door slides open.

Following the sound of footsteps, I sense the presence of someone very close to me on my right side.

I can feel the person leaning over me, a few long strands of hair lightly brushing my shoulder as they reach over, placing a hand gently to my forehead.

Unintentionally I feel myself flinch away from their touch and startled my visitor lets out a gasp, pulling away from me.

Guess I just blew my cover... Hesitantly I crack one eye open, then the other, to find a pair of wide blue eyes staring down at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl exclaims, waving her hands about in a panic. "I didn't know you were awake already! If I'd known I would've asked permission before taking your temperature! How rude of me!" She frets. "But I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting sick, you were freezing cold when we brought you back here so I was worried!" She continues rambling.

There's something very familiar about this girl. Just what is it?

"Ah! But that's no excuse! I still should've made sure you were awake before anything else!"

Blue eyes, long chestnut hair, very apologetic, but... she seems very kind...  
Ah! That's it! She reminds me of...

"Miss Honda? Is everything alright in here?" My gaze drifts back to the doorway wherein stands a boy looking to be about the age of the girl and I.

His skin is pale, almost translucent in this lighting, his amethyst eyes, focused on the girl beside me, are framed by long strands of dark gray, the tips of his bangs almost brushing over them, and two longer locks at the sides of his face reach almost to his chin, the left side slightly longer than the other

What the...?

"Well would you look at that, the beautiful maiden has awoken from her slumber,"

"Must you always spout such nonsense," The violet eyed teen sighs, speaking to the tall dark haired man in the gray yukata who'd suddenly appeared behind him.

No. Fucking. Way... I've gotta be dreaming. That's it... No other explanation.

Without a second thought I scramble to my feet, the blankets falling to the ground around me.

"Miss!"

"No wait! You're injured!"

I manage only one step backward before a sharp pain courses through my ankle and it buckles under my weight, sending me toppling back to the ground.

Son of a bitch that hurt! I can't help the grimace of pain that forms on my face as my hand instantly goes to my right ankle, finding the limb securely wrapped in cloth, seeming to be holding a cold pack to the injury.

It only takes a moment before the kind girl and the boy with the strange eyes are at my side each draping an one of my arms over their shoulders and helping me back under the covers.

"You should be more careful, your ankle is still pretty swollen," The boy says.

Well... If the pain is any indicator, this isn't a dream...

"Are you alright? You keep spacing out," The girl comments. "Oh no! You're not going into shock are you?"

Probably. Just not for the reason you'd think.

She begins panicking again and flailing her arms around. "What should we do?! Oh! Water! We need water! Oh! And something for her to eat! And- and!"

"Miss Honda-"

"Oh! And maybe I should get another cold pack for her ankle too and-"

"Miss Honda!"

Something about this whole situation, being in this house, with these people, and having this girl spazz out in front of me... Just made me wanna laugh.

And so I did, at first I tried to stifle the quiet giggles with my hand but soon barely controlled laughter was bubbling past my lips.

Maybe I really was going into shock...?

Of course, all eyes turn to me at my unexpected outburst as I try my best to reign in my amusement. I'm sure by this point I'm blushing bright red in embarrassment...

"Maybe she is in shock..." The boy deadpans.

"Well, you can't blame her, it _was_ somewhat amusing seeing poor Thoru fly off the handle like that," The older man says. "And besides, her laugh is absolutely adorable~!" He singsongs.

There it is. He's gone and said it. Though I wonder... At what point in their timeline am I in?

"Idiot," One glare from the boy has the older man shrinking back a bit.

"Ahem." The man clears his throat before continuing on. "Anyway my lovely flower, what may we call you?"

It takes me a moment to realize that he's talking to me, at his inquiry the other two turn their attention to me as well, waiting for my reply.

Sitting up a bit and pulling the blanket closer, it takes me a moment to find my voice to answer.

"Brielle, my name is Brielle Williams," I reply softly.

"What a lovely name for a beautiful maiden~!" The man exclaims, hiding his grin behind a hand.

The boy simply sighs again, hanging his head low, the girl however moves closer, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Wow! Shigure's right! It's a very pretty name! It's foreign isn't it?" She asks with a gentle smile keeping it's place on her lips.

Foreign...? Oh... Right.

"Um, yeah, it is," I murmur, feeling a bit nervous with all this attention.

"Oh that's right! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! Sorry about that," She says.

"I'm Thoru Honda, and this," She begins, "Is Yuki Sohma," She motions to the gray haired boy at my other side, "And his cousin Shigure Sohma," This time she points to the man in the yukata who waves and gives a cheery smile.

"Um... Thank you, for helping me," I say, I'm almost not sure they've heard me before Yuki replies.

"Oh, it was no trouble, I'm just glad I'd decided to show Miss Honda my base today or we wouldn't have found you out there,"

"Speaking of which, how _did_ you end up out in the woods alone? And injured nonetheless?" Shigure asks, when I meet his gaze I catch a glimmer of suspicion flash through his brown eyes.

Oh great... Having a Sohma be suspicious of you is never a good thing, especially when it's Shigure...

I decide the truth is my best option, well, at least the part about the woods, I really do have no idea how I ended up there. I just hope my sincerity is enough to convince them despite how far fetched my situation sounds.

"Actually... I don't know myself..." I whisper. "I don't know when I got there, I just woke up alone and surrounded by the forest... It was getting dark very quickly and I was pretty scared," I admit to them.

"So I did the only thing I could do. I walked. I hoped to find some kind of civilization, if I just kept walking I knew I'd get somewhere." I continue, "Along the way I managed to slip and fall into a stream as well as twist my ankle, I only made it so much farther before I collapsed, and I guess that's when you guys found me," I finish with a sigh, looking over to Thoru and Yuki.

Thoru looks as though she's about to burst into tears while Yuki only looks surprised.

"That sounds terrible! I am so sorry!" Thoru exclaims, pulling me into a hug.

Her actions take me by surprise and she pulls away before I can react.

"Seems like you've got a case of amnesia little lady," I can't help but notice Shigure still looks a bit suspicious of me, though there's nothing I can do about it at the moment.

"Maybe you bumped your head when you fell Miss Williams," Yuki adds in.

"Perhaps," Shigure hums to himself before turning back to the doorway. "Anyway, I think we should let our guest rest for now don't you? We can settle everything in the morning,"

"Right!" Thoru agrees, standing and bowing slightly to me. "Goodnight," She says with a smile. "Oh, and if you need anything I'm right down the hall to your left, I'm staying in the living room for now so now you know where to find me! Oh! But your ankle, on second thought just shout if you need me and I'll definitely hear it!"

"Goodnight Miss Williams," Yuki says in his quiet voice, following after Thoru, closing door silently behind them.

"Goodnight," I whisper into the silence.

Though it seems I've been doing more than enough sleeping lately my eyelids still grow heavy and I find myself drifting gently into sleep, this time though I manage to feel completely at peace as my consciousness flickers away.

**_Well there you have it dear readers! Chapter one of Clarity! Please let me know what you think! Positive or negative I'd love to hear it! :3 Constructive criticism is very helpful as well if you'd like to leave any :)  
Even if you don't feel like leaving a review but you like the story so far or were even just mildly interested, just leaving a favorite will let me know that you want to read more! Even if it's only one person as long as I know someone's enjoying this it'll keep me updating as quickly as I can! :3  
Anyway, weather you liked it or not thanks for checking it out! And have a lovely day reader! :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello lovelies! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I had to scrap the whole first half and start over, I'm much more pleased with how it's written now :3 Also, this chapter is double the last one! Over 5,000 words! ^^ So, without further adieu, here's chapter two! :3 Enjoy! ;3_**

I wake to the melody of a choir of songbirds, accompanied by the gentle rustling of leaves and the slight hum of insects.

With a yawn I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up on the futon. My vision no longer blurred from my drowsiness, I take a look around the room in the new bright morning light shining through the paper wall.

The room is simple enough, it seems the only thing occupying the space is the futon I'm sitting on and a neatly folded pile of clothing that's appeared on the floor to my right at some point while I slept.

Leaning over I pull the clothes onto my lap, along with the small collection of items resting on top of the stack.

It's all my clothing I'd been wearing when I first woke up here, freshly laundered and folded neatly. I'm quite sure I have Thoru to thank for that, I'll have to thank her later.

On top of my scouting legion hoodie lay my phone, a tube of shimmery lipgloss, headphones, and a twenty dollar bill and a few singles looking slightly wrinkled from being in my pockets.

Not much good that'll do me here...

Folding up the money I put it back into my jeans pocket before picking up my phone.

Carefully, as though I think it may break, I slide my thumb over the image of the TARDIS on my lock screen, bringing me to the home page of the phone.

Tapping on the green icon with image of a white phone handset over it I scroll through my contact list. I stop with my finger hovering over 'Home', hesitating before finally tapping call.

Instead of ringing I get a serious of strange beeps before it disconnects and brings me back to my contact list.

There are no bars at the top left of my screen, no signal.

Though I doubt my call would have gone through either way...

What are they doing right now I wonder? Are they worried? Do they even know I'm gone?

They'd known I hadn't been feeling myself lately, did they think that maybe I'd run away?

I feel my eyes well up with tears.

What if they thought I was dead...?

"Knock knock~!" A singsong voice calls from outside the door, this is accompanied by two soft knocks on the wall beside the door before the door slides open to reveal Shigure, standing with his eyes closed and a cheery grin on his face. "Are you decent? Thoru asked me to come check up on you,"

After a moment of silence he opens his eyes, smile dropping when he sees the tears running down my chin.

"Brielle? What's wrong?" He asks in his rarely used 'serious voice', stepping closer and stooping down at my side.

At the question my breath hitches in a sob and I raise a hand to cover my mouth.

I'm startled when I feel a hand rest lightly on my shoulder and flinch slightly, though the hand remains.

"I- I'm scared..." I murmur, my voice sounding rough and strange to my ears. "I don't know what happened to me,"

I don't even know how I got here... Sure, this is the kind of thing most girls with fandoms dream about, finding themselves in the world of their favorite show or book, meeting their favorite characters.

Honestly I'd written a few stories about such scenarios myself, but to live it is so much different than how it's written in the stories I and others write.

I'd woken up alone in an unknown dark forest, when I first found myself here I wasn't sure if I'd been kidnapped or drugged or even violated and left to die.

Shigure has remained silent, waiting for me to continue as he gently rubbed my back, the best comfort he could give curse withstanding.

"I don't know how I ended up there, in the forest," I continue. "I have no idea what I was doing before I woke up, or if something happened to me before I did... What if someone-" my voice is cut off by a small sob and I can't make myself finish the sentence, can't say it out loud.

How long had I even been lying there before finally waking up?

"The important thing is that you're safe now, I don't know if there's much I can say to ease your worries," Shigure starts, drawing my attention to him. "But we'll try to help you remember if we can, and if it turns out someone was responsible for putting you in your predicament we'll deal with them," He says, a sinister glint flashing through his eyes at that last bit as he smiled.

"Shigure," A soft voice laced with venom draws our attention to the open doorframe.

"Ah! Yuki, you're up ear-"

"What are you doing to Miss Williams?"

It is then that I realize how this must look to anyone else.

Me with tears running down my face looking distraught, and Shigure leaning over me with his hand on my back. And knowing Shigure, Yuki probably thought...

I open my mouth to explain but Shigure beats me to it.

"It's not what it looks like!" He says, waving his hands in the air frantically.

"Get out," Yuki says in his dark tone.

Shigure, now nursing a bump on his head from the book Yuki had thrown at him, no idea where he got that from by the way, quickly runs away, tears running down his face.

With a sigh Yuki turns back to me, putting his princely mask back in place. "Are you alright Miss Williams?"

I can't answer him for I am stifling laughter at the scene that had just unfolded before me. I feel a strange sense of déjà vu as I recall a similar scene from the anime.

"Miss Williams?"

I can no longer hold it in, I give in to the laughter, feeling new tears spring to my eyes, this time from humor rather than fear or sadness.

Yuki looks at me questioningly and I reign in my amusement. "Sorry," I start, pausing as a few more giggles escape my lips. "I'm alright, Shigure, he was actually just making sure I was okay, he didn't try anything, he was trying to cheer me up," I say, ending with one last giggle.

A small smile graces his face, "Well if that's the case it looks like he succeeded," He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"You're laughing aren't you?" He asks, smile still in place.

He really does have a nice smile when he does it for real, he should smile more often.

"I guess you're right," I say with a smile of my own, wiping away the remnants of tears around my eyes. "In that case it seems I have you to thank as well,"

His eyes widen a bit in surprise and I give a small laugh.

"You should smile more, it suits you," I say, "Oh, and thanks for rescuing me, again," I add.

A light blush colors his cheeks as his eyes dart away in embarrassment. "No problem," He says before closing the door and walking away.

What the hell? Why did I say that? Stupid...

Shaking my head I push away the covers, briefly examining my ankle before standing, again placing all my weight on my left foot.

Carefully I undo the sash around my waist and let the yukata fall to my feet, leaving me in just my underclothes.

Quickly I change back into my cream lace jumper and dark wash jeans, having a bit more difficulty with the later and agitating my ankle a bit in the process.

Once dressed I shove my phone and earbuds into my right jeans pocket and undo the braid in my hair, letting it flow over my shoulders and down my back.

Picking up the yukata I fold it and place it neatly at the foot of the remade bed.

Now, here's where the trouble starts... Walking.

After a few practice steps I make it halfway to the door.

Oh Lord I look like a penguin...

With a sigh I continue, making my way out the door and sliding it gently closed behind me.

Now, which way to the living area?

"Oh! Brielle you're up, good morning!" Thoru greets me with a smile.

"Good morning," I greet back with a small smile of my own.

"Feeling any better?" She asks with concern.

"A bit, my only real complaint is that I walk like a penguin now," I joke.

"A penguin?" I can almost see the visualization in her head of me as a penguin as she stares off into space for a moment.

"Anyway," She starts, coming back to reality, "I came to get you for breakfast," Her perma-smile back in place, "Shigure came back to tell me you were awake before he went looking for an ice pack for the bump on his head,"

I stifle a giggle, ignoring her confused look and take a few steps down the hall.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" I say back to her.

"Oh my, you really weren't kidding!" She exclaims, rushing to my side. "Here, let me help you," She takes my arm and lets me lean some of my weight on her as we walk.

I feel like an elderly old woman...

"Ah! There are our lovely young flowers!" Shigure chirps as we enter the dining area.

Throu helps me to my seat before going back to the kitchen, returning momentarily with a steaming cup of tea which she places in front of me.

On the table before me sat a bowl of hot miso soup, a bowl of rice, a plate with tamogayaki, and another plate with steamed vegetables. Set in front of the food was a pair of bamboo chopsticks resting on a simple black hashioki.

Everyone else's plates mirrored mine, with the exception of Shigure's and Yuki's hashioki which were figures of the dog and rat respectively.

"That's an interesting piece of jewelry you have there Brielle, it seems familiar somehow," Shigure says from his place across from me.

My gaze flickers to my left wrist where absentmindedly my fingers toy with the black and white beads of my bracelet.

"Oh, thanks," I reply, "A friend of mine made it for me,"

"Ah, I see, it must be very special to you," He replies.

"Yes, it is," I murmur quietly, shyness getting the better of me again.

Thoru takes the seat next to me at the table, Shigure and Yuki both sitting across from us.

"Alright, dig in everyone," She says, clapping her hands together.

Everyone else follows, saying a quick "Thank you for the meal," before starting on their breakfast.

###

"Ah~! I'll never go back to takeout again! Thoru's cooking is so heavenly that it's all my body will accept~! Only the best will do and the best is Thou's home cooking!" Shigure proclaims, patting his full stomach.

"Oh! Well I don't know if I'd call it the best, but thank you," Throu says, modest as ever.

Shigure hadn't been wrong though, breakfast had been delicious.

"So Brielle, what do you plan to do now?" Shigure asks, his voice more serious again, his tone gentle, tinged with concern.

"I... I really don't know," I admit truthfully. "Maybe try to find a job, rent a room at a hotel or something,"

"What? You don't have a place to stay?" Yuki interjects.

I bite my lip in contemplation, trying to figure out where to go from here.

"I don't think so," I start, "I don't think I've been here very long, I may not have even found a place yet before I lost my memory,"

"That's terrible! Do you have any relatives here? Maybe you were staying with one of them," Thoru offers.

I shake my head sadly, "No, I don't know anyone who lives here actually," I reply, my fingers go back to my bracelet, sliding along the beads nervously.

"Really? What made you want to come to Japan then?" Shigure asks.

"Really, I guess it was because I wanted to get away, there were some... Things, back home that I just couldn't deal with at the time, still can't deal with. So I left. I guess I picked Japan because I'd always dreamed of coming here even since I was little," That was mostly the truth, it was safe enough to share for now.

There is a moment of silence before Shigure speaks up, "Well judging by your current situation, and the currency you have on you, it's possible you'd been robbed before you ended up in the woods,"

A logical assumption to my illogical predicament. But I think I see where he's going with this...

"Also, you had no id on you so it's safe to assume you either didn't have it on you when you went out or it was stolen as well. Though it'd be almost impossible to find a place to live or even a job without it. So basically you have no place to go,"

My grip tightens on my bracelet as my gaze lowers to my lap. "You're right... I hadn't thought of that..." I murmur.

"Ow! Yuukiii~!"

I look up at Shigure's sudden exclamation to see him rubbing his shoulder and pouting at his younger cousin.

"Stop scaring her unnecessarily," The silver haired teen sighs.

"Fine," Shigure agrees, "Haven't you ever heard of dramatic buildup?" He mumbles, still pouting.

"Anyway, how would you like to live here Brielle? I know it may seem strange living with three strangers but I swear we're harmless," He says with a grin, "And once you gain your memory back you can leave whenever you like,"

What? Did I hear him right? Was he really willing to allow me to stay here with them? How is this happening to me?

"You... You'd really let me stay here?" I ask, unsure.

"It's your choice," He replies. "Of course you'll have to share a room with Thoru and help out with household chores but," He trails off.

"I don't know how I'd repay you," I admit.

"Don't worry about that, there's no need to," Yuki reassures me. "We just want to help. We've already discussed it and agreed to let you stay if you would like,"

"But you've helped me so much already, I don't think I could accept any more from you,"

At this Shigure and Yuki both share a look and for a moment I wonder what they're thinking before Thoru pulls me back to reality.

"Please stay Brielle, I wouldn't be able to watch you leave when you have no place to go, not when there's something we could've done about it, it's just not right," Throu says, holding onto my hands, a determined look on her face.

"Well," I start, causing the guys to turn their attention back to me, "I guess I'll have to accept," I say, smiling at Thoru, causing her to beam back at me in return.

I can't believe I'm going to be staying here, I get to live with Thoru and Yuki and Shigure, and eventually even Kyo.

This is insane!

###

"Can you hand me the hammer?" Yuki asks from his place at the top of the ladder.

"Sure, just a sec," I reply, reaching to my right to grab the tool off the small stand next to me.

After it had been decided I would be living here and all the details had been ironed out, Yuki had decided to finish patching the small holes in the ceiling of what was to be Thoru and I's room.

I'd asked to help but with my ankle still healing and all he'd declined. Though me being as stubborn as I am I eventually convinced him to let me assist him, so now I held the ladder steady and passed tools up to him as he nailed thin planks in place and spackled over them.

"Thanks," He says, taking the hammer from me and quickly driving a few nails in before passing the tool back.

"I need the spackle again,"

Already ahead of him I hold up the small tub and pallet knife.

"Thank you for your help Miss Williams, I have to admit, this would've taken a lot longer without your help," He admits.

"You're just lucky I'm so stubborn," I joke, taking back the spackle and tools.

"I guess you're right," He replies, a small smile gracing his face for a moment.

I grin back, looking up to the ceiling at his handiwork. "Looks like we're about done,"

He hums in quiet agreeal, momentarily looking up at the spackling he'd just applied. He runs his fingertips along its surface, it's dry already thanks to the rapid dry spackle he'd used.

"Hand me the sandpaper?" He asks.

"No problem," I look to the table where the sandpaper should have been to find it missing. Looking down I see it's fallen to the floor out of reach. "Okay, maybe a bit of a problem,"

"What's wrong?" Yuki asks, looking down towards me.

"I can't reach it," I sigh. His gaze goes to the paper laying across the room.

"Oh,"

"Thoru?" I call, leaning toward the door.

I hear a muffled 'coming' and footsteps on the stairs before the brunet appears in the doorway.

"Did you need something Brielle?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah, the sandpaper ended up on the other side of the room and I can't reach it," I say. "Would you mind getting it for me please,"

"Oh not at all," She replies, quickly retrieving the paper and handing it to me before I then pass it to Yuki.

"Thanks Thoru!"

"You're welcome," She turns to leave but a creaking noise from above us catches my attention.

"What was-" The noise gets louder before the ceiling caves in in front of us, sending dust and debris everywhere.

Damn... and we just fixed all those holes too... Shoulda seen it coming, how could I have forgotten?

When the dust clears I can see a boy dressed in a black shirt and tan cargo pants with amber orange hair standing in the midst of the wreckage.

Across from him stands Yuki looking very displeased as he glares at the newcomer. I hadn't even seen him move from the ladder, he's fast.

"Yo," The cat zodiac addresses Yuki, straightening up from his crouch and stretching out his shoulder. "Time to pay the piper ray boy, I'm here to collect,"

His voice... It's even better in person.

Ugh, now is so not the time!

"Funny, I would've thought he'd send somebody bigger," Yuki replies back, the icy glare he was sending back betraying the smirk on his face.

The cat growls in irritation before going right back on the offensive. "That's right! Ya better get your tough talk outta the way while ya can cuz I'm about ta wipe that stupid little smirk right off your face!"

With that he runs forward, aiming a punch right at Yuki.

Throu looks panicked and is about to run forward before Yuki counters the attack and sends him backwards.

A few punches and kicks are exchanged almost too fast to see before the cat misses a kick at Yuki, instead kicking the ladder I'd been supporting myself with to keep me off my bad ankle.

The ladder slides away and crashes into the wall with a bang.

With the ladder suddenly gone I misplace my weight, tripping and falling, in the process sending a grating pain shooting through my ankle.

Though, I land on something somewhat soft. Slowly opening my eyes and sitting up I see a small pile of clothing and an orange cat sprawled out in front of me looking just a tad disoriented.

"Yuki~! What were all those crashing sounds I just heard? Kyo's not here is he?" Shigure asks, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Hesitantly I pick up the cat, holding him to my eye level.

Oh My Lord... I just made Kyo transform! But, this isn't how it's suppose to happen! Thoru was supposed to intervene before they started fighting and slip on some debris...

Shit... And now Kyo is gonna hate me... I mean really hate me... Of course he forgave Thoru because she's, well... Thoru! You can't stay mad at the girl! But me...

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to turn you into a cat! It was a complete accident! Please don't hate me..." I appologize, becoming a bit sullen at the end.

"He... He turned into a cat..." Thoru murmurs dazed. Suddenly she starts panicing, snapped back to reality. "Oh no! Hurry! We need to get him to a doctor right away!" She exclaims, running around in a panic.

It is then that a loose board from the ceiling decided to do a nose dive right into her forehead. Momentarily making her black out.

"Miss Honda!"

"Thoru!"

This time events unfold as they are supposed to and Thoru falls into Shigure and Yuki, transforming them both as she reopens her eyes just in time to see them both change into their Zodiac forms.

At the sight she looks as though she may pass out again from shock.

"Thoru?" I call hesitantly.

"We need to get help!" She suddenly exclaims, scooping up the animal forms of Shigure and Yuki into her arms and running for the stairs.

With some difficulty I follow after her, Kyo still held in my arms.

"Call a doctor! Or a vet or anybody!"

"Thoru, don't you think that's a bad idea? If people found out about this they might want to hurt them or run tests or something," I reason, frowning at the thought.

Though it appears she hasn't heard me as she's still mumbling to herself as she races for the door.

Unfortunately standing there waiting for us is the postman.

"Oh mr postman it's terrible! You see! They're animals!" Thoru cries to the mail carrier, shoving Yuki and Shigure in his face.

"Well uh yes they certainly are," He agrees with a smile. "Here's your mail," He says, holding out a letter.

By now Thoru's set the two zodiacs down and is waving her arms about. "No! No! You've gotta do something!"

While Thoru is talking Shigure takes the letter from the postman in his teeth.

The postman laughs, patting Shigure on the top of his head. "I wish my dog was this smart, gooday," with a wave he is gone, the screen door closing behind him.

Thoru, looking a little worse for wear slides down to the floor with an exhausted sigh.

It is then that Kyo wiggles free from my grip and jumps down to the floor, fur puffed out in anger as he faces Yuki and Shigure.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transform too!" He growls.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on us you stupid cat!" Yuki counters from where he sits on the top of Shigure's head pointing a paw at Kyo.

"Go ahead! Say that again!" Kyo shouts.

"Stupid. Cat." Yuki states, emphasizing each word.

At this the cat puffs up even more looking more pissed than before. "Why you little!"

"Cut it out, both of you!" Shigure intervienes.

By now Thoru looks ghostly pale while I only sit and watch the scene unfold before me.

Shigure sighs, "Anyway, it's too late for excuses. We might as well tell them the truth." He starts. "Thoru, Brielle, I'm a dog. Yuki here, he's a rat," Looking over to Kyo who was now glaring at a wall and sulking he continues, "That's Kyo, don't let his temper scare you, he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder,"

"So this is... Normal?" Thoru murmurs, seeming to have calmed down as she looks from Yuki and Shigure over to Kyo.

"Strange choice of words, but yes, our family has lived with this curse for generations, we transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac," At Kyo's glare he corrects himself. "Sorry, twelve animals plus the cat,"

"Anyway, whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress, or when we're hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform. After a little while we change back, only thing is uh,"

I turn Thoru away and avert my gaze as well just in time as three pops sound and three colored dust clouds appear and quickly disperse as Shigure finishes his sentance.

"We're naked,"

I feel Thoru stiffen and a surprised gasps escapes her at his explanation.

"Uh, we'll go get your clothes," I mumble, "c'mon Thoru," I say, dragging the girl behind me as I limp toward the stairs.

The poor girl still looks shaken up.

###

"Well, we must seem pretty strange to you at this point huh?" Shigure admits.

Thoru and I were seated across from him and Yuki at the table. As exspected, Kyo sat outside by the open screen door on the porch sulking.

"Eh, but, it's not your fault if your family's cursed," She looks to be deep in thought after saying this.

"Thoru's right," I start, "Besides, it doesn't change who you are, it doesn't make me think any less of you. You're still the same kind, people who saved my life and cared for me, this changes nothing," I admit, growing a bit embarrassed at my words toward the end as I look down at the table, playing absentmindedly with my bracelet again.

"Thoru, didn't you say you used to wish you could be a cat?" Shigure asks, leaning toward her with a hand to his face as though he were whispering.

"Uh yeah, uh huh," She nods.

"What's it like seeing the real thing?" He asks, turning his gaze to Kyo.

Thoru follows his gaze, seeming to realize something and becoming excited, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes it's hard to believe I know," Shigure says, looking cheery and waving a hand in front of himself. "And I agree the term 'catlike reflexes' doesn't really apply to him, the way he let Brielle fall on him like that," I can visibly see the waves of irritation rolling off Kyo as his posture tenses up as Shigure continues to speak. "But he is a cat, albeit clumsier than most. Surprising really, considering the amount of martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing himself if he wasn't so busy brooding like a child-"

"Ugh! Will you shut up! I told you it's not my fault!" Kyo exclaims! Jumping up and facing us, he's practically shaking with anger. "If you wanna blame somebody blame them!" He points a finger at Thoru and I, "They shouldn't even be here!"

"Leave them out of this, who we choose to allow into this house is really none of your concern," Yuki defends, moving a piece of hair out of his face. "You're the one who doesn't belong here,"

Ouch... That dig was a little rough.

Kyo growls, gritting his teeth as he glares at the silver haired boy, before losing his temper and raising a fist into the air, bringing it crashing down onto the table, splitting it in half to which it then hits my forehead, sending a shock of pain through my skull.

Oh... Right... I forgot about that part... I should've had Thoru an I sit somewhere else. I wonder if she's okay? It seems I took the brunt of it.

As the table falls away I catch Kyo's shocked look, hand outstresched and mouth slightly agape as though he's about to say something.

"Oh Brielle, you're bleeding," Shigure states with concern.

Instantly I pale. Just the thought of blood and I feel like passing out. Pushing past my nausea I look over to Thoru to see she's just fine, at most she may have a small bump but she'll be fine.

The sound of a slap resounds through the room as I look up to see that Yuki'd just backhanded Kyo. I flinch at the sight of the angry red mark across Kyo's cheek.

"We knew that Kyo was reckless with his temper but to act like this," Shigure trails off.

"You're still as stupid as ever and I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want, only this time I won't hold back," Yuki addresses Kyo, loosening his collar.

"Okay sissy boy!" Kyo shouts, aiming a kick right at the other boy.

"No! Yuki!" Thoru exclaims in panic, though Yuki'd already dodged the hit.

"Brielle, turn this way please," Shigure says, turning my chin toward him so I'm no longer watching Yuki and Kyo's fight. "Don't worry, this goes back a lot farther than just today," He reassures her as he gently dabs the blood from my forehead with a sterile cotton ball. "Those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other"

"But uh, shouldn't we stop them?" She asks concerned.

Shigure applies a small bandaid to my forehead as he answers her. "No, it's okay, it'll all be over in a second,"

We all turn our attention back to the fight to see Yuki kick Kyo right through the sliding walls and into the garden, where he lands roughly face first onto a large rock.

My stomach drops, heart rate increasing in worry, that looked like it really hurt, it's way worse seeing it with my own eyes than on a screen...

"I told you I wouldn't hold back, you should've listened," Yuki says coldly over his shoulder to the cat.

"He... Sent him flying..." Thoru monotones in shock.

"Yuki, try not to destroy the house okay?" Shigure asks, in a similar state as Thoru, only due to the damage to his house and not the damage to Kyo.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard, he should learn to keep his guard up," Yuki states simply.

"Miss Williams, you're hurt," His tone is concerned as he walks toward me, leaning down to get a better look.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's nothing big," I reply. "Honestly, I'm more worried about Kyo..." I admit.

"No, the only thing he's bruised is his ego," Yuki states uncaringly as Kyo struggles to his feet.

"I'm guessing your dreams of being a cat are pretty much shattered at this point," Shigure says to Thoru.

"Well I don't know, I wouldn't..." She trails off as Kyo gets up, speeding off into the woods. "Say that..." She finishes quietly.

For some reason I feel like I need to go running after him, but my legs refuse to move...

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :3 I had to stop it there or does it would've ended up a 9,000 word chapter ^^" If you have the time to leave a review I would really love to hear what you think of the story so far :3 so please leave your comments questions suggestions or whatever else you would wish, I'd greatly appreciate it! :3**

**goodday lovlies! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Lovelies! First off I am so very sorry for the delay, especially to those I'd told the update would be much sooner... I did have the chapter "finished" but was very unhappy with it, it took me quite a while to push through a bit of writers block and come up with ideas to fix the chapter. I must say I am much happier with this version and I hope you enjoy it! There are still a few things I'm a bit nitpicky with but overall I'm happy :3 I hope you like it too! ^^**_

**IMPORTANT**:

_''''' = Flashback, the end of the flashback will be indicated by another set of '''''_

_# = Time Skip, if there are just one or two it indicates a shorter amount of time has passed, multiple indicate the passage of a few hours._

The trees above my head, with their branches spread out and patchwork blanket of leaves covering the sky blocked most of the bright noon day sun from my eyes.

The blades of grass bent underfoot and the fallen acorns un-scavenged by squirrels crunched beneath my feet.

Before she'd gone running out the door for school earlier this morning, Thoru had given me a pair of shoes to borrow that were more comfortable for my healing ankle than my tall brown boots.

The shoes I wore now were brown slip on ones that stopped just below my ankle, allowing me to keep it bandaged. I was still keeping a cold pack on it for most of the time as well so the area around it bulged a bit, looking a tad awkward, though more comfortable than trying to shove a boot on it I suppose.

'''''

_"Well, I'll be heading off to go see Akito now, try to stay out of trouble Kay?" Shigure says brightly, walking toward the door, waving to me with a cheery smile on his face._

_Yuki and Thoru had already left for school so it was just Shigure and I left, Kyo still hadn't come back yet._

_Right after Thoru went speeding through the doorway I'd left for the kitchen to make myself some tea, really it was just to give Yuki and Shigure time to have their conversation about weather Thoru and I would have our memories erased._

_Once Yuki left I'd sat back down at the table, not really touching my tea despite the heavenly aroma of it. I was too busy worrying about a certain hot tempered cat._

_"Really Kyo's the one I should be worried about causing trouble," Shigure mumbles as an afterthought. "I'm sure I'm leaving the house in good hands with you Brielle!" He chimes._

_"I'll make sure nothing else gets broken, don't worry about a thing," I say with a smile._

_"Alright then, I'm off!" _

_"Be safe," I call behind him as he walks out the door._

_Once he's gone I heave a heavy sigh and take my tea to the kitchen, pouring it out into the sink. I swear I could've cried, what a waste of tea..._

_Time to go bring in the cat._

'''''

"Kyo?" I call out yet again, the gentle wind rustling the leaves my only reply.

With a sigh I pause my search, leaning against a tall tree to give my ankle some rest. "God dammit," I groan, running a hand through my long locks.

Why was I even out here? It's doubtful I'd end up finding him. Besides, what was I gonna say?

My hands go to my bracelet, running over the beads as a wave of nerves washes over me.

Like anyone'd listen to me anyway, even if I did have something to say.

"What's your problem?" A familiar voice asks, sounding bored and somewhat irritated.

"Oh my god!" Startled I jump away from the tree supporting me, my hand clutching the fabric of my shirt above my rapidly beating heart.

Tilting my head up toward the treetops to my left I spot Kyo, sitting comfortably atop a branch, looking down at me with an annoyed expression.

"Shit. Don't scare me like that," I sigh, turning to face him. I can feel the pulsing beat under my skin increase in pace but I steady my resolve and continue. "And to answer your question, you're my problem,"

"What?! How the hell am I the problem?!" He hisses, tensing up in anger. He's the perfect picture of a cat up a tree.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like that," I say, waving it off.

"What else could you've meant by it?!"

Another sigh escapes me as I lean back against my tree, still facing the angry zodiac.

"What I meant was, I've spent the past forty minutes out here looking for you, I was almost ready to give up," I admit, finally sitting down against the tree trunk.

His eyes widen a bit in surprise before he turns his gaze ahead of him, seemingly glaring into the next tree over.

"What made you wanna do a stupid thing like that?" He asks, somewhat calmer.

There was something strange about talking to Kyo like this, the more I talked, the more at ease I felt. It was like my anxiety was just melting away.

"Well, I was worried," I trail off, not really having a better answer than that.

"I don't need your pity," His tone is a bit sharper this time.

"It's not pity," I defend.

"Whatever, it's your fault anyway that the curse was triggered," He grumbles. "If you hadn't tripped-"

"If you hadn't kicked the ladder away-" I interrupt.

"What the hell does a ladder have to do with this?!" He yells.

My gaze flickers to my ankle for a moment and I grimace, I think he may have caught it though. "I was using it for support, you kicking it away caused me to trip."

His gaze softens a bit as he examines my ankle with his eyes, looking a bit guilty.

"So really," I continue. "This was all your fault," A small grin forms on my face and I look up to gauge his reaction.

"Hey! No way you're blaming this all on me!" He shouts, back to his short tempered self. "You're the one with the bum ankle anyway, you should've moved outta the way," He grumbles.

"Hmm, I suppose, don't think I'd of been quick enough though," I muse.

There's a moment of silence before I feel his eyes on me again.

"How'd it end up like that anyway? S'not broken is it?" He asks, reverting back to his shy quiet side.

"I don't think so," I say, answering his second question first. "While I was trying to find my way out of the woods I slipped crossing a stream and twisted it,"

"What the hell were you doing out in these woods alone?" Here comes some of that temper from earlier.

"To be honest I'm not sure myself," I admit, "I can't recall anything, my memory is just blank,"

"Whaddya' mean blank?"

So I told him, everything that's happened, from when I found myself alone in the woods, to when he crashed through the ceiling, I still was not happy about him voiding our hard work in repairing it, well, I mostly just held the ladder and passed along tools, but still.

To my surprise he listened, not once interrupting, just letting me talk.

"I'm not forgiving you for re-breaking the ceiling you know," I inform him, crossing my arms and turning my face away in mock anger.

"Hey! That was just collateral damage, if you wanna blame anybody blame rat boy!" He defends.

My shoulders shake as I try to hold in laughter, I'm not even facing Kyo anymore, I end up crouched over looking at the ground as a few tiny laughs escape through my fingers.

"Hey, you aren't cryin' are ya?" He starts, somehow managing to sound concerned and panicky at the same time.

He really hates seeing a girl cry doesn't he? I suppose that may be what it looks like to him, until I lose the fight with my amusement and let out a stream of laughter.

"What the hell? Hey! Are you laughin' at me?!" He shouts down from his branch with a raised fist, looking annoyed again.

I manage to calm down a bit to respond, "Maybe?" This just starts a whole new stream of giggles with me.

He sighs before muttering to himself, "Unbelievable,"

I hear the sound of impact and then rustling from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise. I turn to see Kyo standing there, hands in his pockets looking bored.

"Ya done laughing now?"

I give a small nod, "For now," I tease with a grin.

He sighs irritably and turns away from me, starting to walk away.

I stare quizically at his slowly retreating form before he suddenly stops and addresses me.

"Well? You comin' or what?"

Oooh, wow I'm slow...

Quickly I stand, momentarily forgetting to keep all my weight on my left foot and sending a twinge of pain through my ankle. A small hiss escapes my lips at the burning sensation but I push through and start walking.

Unbeknownst to me Kyo had turned toward me at my quiet yelp of pain.

"You look like a penguin,"

"A penguin?" Well, doesn't this conversation seem familiar... I can feel the heat spreading across my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you still shouldn't even be walking looking like that," He comments.

I find myself glaring at the ground, now he's insulting me? Is this payback or something.

"What was rat boy thinking having you help fix the damn ceiling like that?" He goes on, a bit of an edge to his voice when he mentions Yuki.

I look up, startled when I hear footsteps coming toward me and find Kyo only a few feet away.

"And you-"

"Me?" I question, wondering what I could've done wrong.

"Yeah you! Wandering through the forest while you're still injured, how stupid can you be?" He growls, pausing for a second. "Idiot," He mumbles.

Oh, I see, he's concerned, he's just showing it in his own stubborn way.

Once he's finished his rant he stops next to me, putting my arm over his shoulder and his arm around my waist.

That little bit of contact is enough to make my heart jump and start beating rapidly, there's little doubt my cheeks have taken on a rosy hue.

"C'mon, let's go back," He says, starting back in the direction I'd come from, letting me lean most of my weight on him.

We walked in comfortable silence for a bit before he broke it, still looking on ahead.

"I shouldn't've broken the table," He mumbles, it's so low I almost don't catch it.

"What?" I ask, confused.

He growls in annoyance before repeating himself, "I said, I shouldn't've broken the table," This time he points to my forehead where the bandaid was.

Oh, he was apologizing for earlier.

I look to the side to see him now glaring ahead, a light tint to his cheeks.

I can't help but smile, even with events being changed around Kyo's still Kyo.

"Appology accepted Kyo," I meet his surprised expression with a grin and he turns away hastily, grumbling a 'whatever,' under his breath.

#

Once we'd arrived back at the house Kyo had stormed upstairs, presumably to go fix the gaping hole in the roof he'd created earlier.

I on the other hand decided to go back to my makeshift bedroom where Thoru had left a few outfits for me to borrow. I gathered up a soft, forest green sweater and a light brown pleated skirt into my arms.

She'd also left me an extra towel and washcloth in case I wished to take a bath, which is exactly what I intended. I'd had an overdose of the outdoors the past two days and I felt the need to relax a bit, as well as clean the dirt from under my fingernails... The feeling alone was quite uncomfortable.

Now if I remember correctly there should be a bathroom down the right hallway left side.

I stop at the last door in the hall on my left, thankfully my memory was correct.

I set my bundle down on the counter before backtracking to the door and locking it. I knew I wouldn't be bothered but it was just a habit I'd had even at home.

Once I get the water to the perfect temperature I block the drain with the stopper and add a few drops of strawberry bath gel to the collecting water.

I'd brought my iPhone as well so I set it on the counter with my change of clothes and set my music to shuffle with the volume low before undressing and stepping into the water.

The first song to play was a cover of Out of My League sung by Sara Skinner and I found myself humming a few notes before quietly singing along with the music.

"You are out of my league, got my heartbeat racing, if I die don't wake me, cuz you are, more than just a dream,"

I eventually trail off, feeling a bit silly singing the lyrics but unsure why. The next song to come on is from SIYR, a band two of my favorite YouTube gamers were a part of, it was a much more upbeat song and I couldn't help but sing along.

##

Finally I felt nice and clean again, as well as much more relaxed. It seamed the soak had also done wonders for my ankle as it felt much better than before.

I pick up my phone mid way through a Brother Blake song and plug in my headphones, putting them in before scooping up my dirty clothes and bringing them to the laundry room.

After switching the laundry and folding what was in the dryer I make my way to the kitchen, not seeing any sign of Kyo, or even Throu or Yuki.

Strange, I thought Kyo'd just seal the hole temporarily with tarp and then Thoru and Yuki were supposed to get home just as he'd finished, it was a quick fix so I figured it'd be done before I got out of the bathroom.

Then I remember we'd gotten back to the house sooner since I'd gone looking for him.

Pushing my pondering aside I set to boiling some water for tea.

###

"I'm back,"

"Hello,"

Two voices call into the quiet house following the opening and closing of the front door.

"We're home from school," I hear Thoru say as the sound of footsteps grows nearer to where I sit in the living area.

"Welcome back," I say with a small smile as she enters the room, Yuki following just behind her.

"Hello miss Williams, how was your day?" Yuki asks politely.

"It was great, I managed to get a lot done," I reply.

In actuality I'd spent the day further sculpting my backstory for this world and clearing anything having to do with Fruits Basket from my phone, aside from the manga reader app on it which stored that and many other manga within.

My reasoning for saving that final piece of evidence being that it was still well hidden as well as that I'd yet to get that far past the point in the manga where the show had left off.

I would be good for a while here with what I knew though once things got past the point of my awareness of events here it would be harder to tell if I was causing us to stray too far from the intended path.

"I'm gonna go put my bag upstairs," Thoru says, passing us on the way to the stairs.

I would think Kyo'd have been done with the ceiling by now so I wonder where he's gone off to.

Yet another moment deviating from it's intended course, I realize, cursing myself for being so careless.

"That's good, I was a bit worried leaving you alone on your first day in a new place, but I'm glad you found a way to entertain yourself," Yuki says, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I look up in time to see his smile, though I realize with disappointment it's not as genuine as the one from this morning, but I smile back nonetheless.

This morning must've been a fluke, it surprised me even when it happened, those kinds of smiles are reserved for Thoru, as they should be.

He shouldn't smile at me like that again. No one smiles at me like that. I shouldn't be disappointed.

I realize then that I'd thought maybe we could've been friends, despite how his character irked me when I first watched the show. Though I'd discovered after I understood him better that he really wasn't so bad, despite his mistreatment of a certain zodiac.

I'd actually come to realize that we were a lot alike in some ways.

"Brielle!" Thoru's voice catches my attention and I turn to see her re-enter the living area looking a bit flustered and out of breath. "The ceilings fixed!"

"Really now?" I ask, lifting my now lukewarm tea to my lips and taking a sip to hide my grin, doing my best to seem at least mildly surprised.

"Mhmm! Kyo must've done it, but I can't find him anywhere," She trails off a bit, looking saddened. "I'd wanted to thank him,"

"Have you checked the roof?" I ask, still 'hiding' behind my cup.

"Oh, well no I..." She murmurs. "Alright! I'll try there next!" She declares, rolling up her sleeves and putting on her determined face.

Before she can go anywhere however, Yuki stands, placing a hand on her shoulder and preventing her from leaving.

"Miss Honda, I'm not sure that's a safe idea, besides, that cat isn't worth hurting yourself over," He says, a cold look overtaking his eyes at the mention of the other zodiac.

"But, I have to thank him for taking the time to fix the hole," She protests.

I can faintly hear Yuki mumbling to himself about the cat being the one to cause the hole in the first place before he speaks again.

"If you really must thank him I'm sure you could do it when he's not sulking from the highest nearby spot," He gives in with a sigh. "Unfortunately I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him yet,"

Poor Yuki, he didn't know how right he was...

"I'm home! Yuki! Thoru! Brielle! Are you here?" A voice shouts from the entryway, "And Kyo, I hope you're not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again!"

"Did you really need to shout?" Yuki asks, sending a glare at his older cousin as he walks into the room.

As I watch him pull his hands from his ears I find myself wondering if he had more sensitive hearing because of his zodiac.

If that's true I suppose it would be the same for Shigure and Kyo too being the dog and cat zodiacs respectively.

Ugh... That's just stupid.

I seem to have missed most of a conversation in my pondering. Thankfully no one tried talking to me when I spaced out.

"Well, since we're all here," Shigure starts, taking a seat across from us at the table. "I had a little talk with Akito today"

There is a pause, presumably for 'dramatic effect' before he continues.

"He's decided that as long as the two of you can keep our secret you can stay here,"

Thoru gives a small sigh of relief, "Good, so then there's no punishment?"

"Punishment?" Shigure asks looking a bit taken aback, "Why would we- you can keep the secret,"

"Yes!" Thoru agrees enthusiastically, shortly after going off into her own world.

I pretend not to notice Yuki's sidelong glance at her, he's probably thinking of the past again as his eyes look stormy and far away.

So far at least one scene that I'm a part of is going as planned.

####

We'd been out shopping for around an hour and a half now. After we'd gotten the essentials, toiletries, underclothes, and a cheep iPhone charger, Thoru had taken me to a variety of clothing shops.

My favorite so far was a tie between the Forever 12-like store we'd gone to earlier and the one we were in now which I'd spotted that sold 50s vintage style dresses.

As I browsed through the racks I couldn't keep my thoughts from running rampant through my mind.

Thoru and I hadn't talked very much while we were out shopping except maybe to fawn over a cute outfit, other times she would talk to me but I would have no idea how to respond or keep the conversation going.

I always thought every word that came out of my mouth would be something stupid so I held back.

Which was incredibly stupid honestly, this was Thoru I was talking about, probably the sweetest and most considerate girl I'd ever meet.

Even if I did say something idiotic she wouldn't care or judge me for it. Though it'd already been imprinted in my mind, that biting feeling that I was inadequate, less than, stupid.

"Brielle? What's wrong?" I can't help my startled gasp as I'm pulled from my thoughts to find Thoru standing next to me.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," I say sheepishly. "Don't worry I'm fine, just a bit of nerves that's all," I reply, putting on a smile for her sake.

"Nerves? Why would you be nervous?" She asks confused. "Is it something I said? Oh no! Whatever it is I am so sorry! If I've done anything to upset you please let me know," She says apologetically.

I put a hand up to stop her stream of apologies, "No, it's nothing you've said or done Thoru. I just..." I trail off, unsure weather I wanted to go on, but with a small sigh I continue. "I just have a bit of social anxiety, that's all. I'm afraid to talk to people," By this point I'm looking away, anywhere but at Thoru, fearful of her her reaction as I wonder if that had sounded just as stupid as I thought it had.

"Oh, so that's why you've been so quiet today," Thoru says, her voice full of understanding. "Now that I think about it you haven't really spoken too much before either."

My grip on my bracelet tightens just a but, but at her next words I feel myself looking back up at her in shock.

"It's okay to be affraid, if you always have walls up to protect yourself it may get lonely being alone and safe within them. I'm not saying you have to break them all down, though maybe one day you will, but for now it's okay. The people who really care for you though will surely climb over those walls to get to you,"

I can barely see her smiling face through the tears I can feel flooding my eyes and before they even begin streaming down my cheeks I throw my arms around the her, effectively shocking the poor girl but nonetheless she hugs me back without hesitation.

"Thank you," I murmur quietly into her shoulder as I reach up to wipe a few tears away from my eyes.

#

"So, how long have you been living with Yuki and Shigure, Thoru?" I ask as I'm admiring the beautiful sheer fabric in my hands, looking over my shoulder at the brunette behind me.

She pauses her search through the rack of clothes in front of her before answering, the clacking sound of hangers and swishing of fabric becoming a quiet drone in the background.

"Not very long, only a few days actually," She admits, a small smile appears on her face and she looks thoughtful before she continues. "I'm really very lucky to have met them, they've been so good to me,"

I find myself smiling as well as my gaze lingers unseeingly on the cloth still held in my hands. "They seem like really nice people," I say.

I can feel Thoru's eyes on me so I turn to face her, she looks a bit teary eyed, and quickly I try to change the subject.

"So, what do you think of this?" I ask, holding up the sheer and tule dress. It was a pretty light cyan color with an embellishment of pink cherry blossoms and branches, one cluster reaching from the skirt of the dress and thinning to the waist and another wrapping around the bust from the side.

"It's beautiful! It really suits you," She says, 'discretely' wiping her eyes.

"You think?" I ask, holding the dress in front of me and doing a silly little model turn. "Okay then, I'm sold. Now please tell me this will be the last of it," I beg, hugging the fabric to myself and staring at her with a pleading look.

"Well, almost," She says sheepishly, giving me a small smile as I visibly slump in defeat.

"Okay, how about this? We say we spent it all and then sneak the rest back into his wallet when he's not looking?" I suggest.

"Do you really think that would work?" She asks back-peddling. "And anyway, we don't even know where he keeps it,"

Darn... She's right.

"Well, he never said we had to spend all of it on me," I start. "So, let's go shopping for Thoru now!" I chime happily, linking my arm with Thoru's and leading her outside as I make my way towards a store I'd seen earlier that I thought was perfect for her, ignoring her halfhearted protests.

'''''

_"Oh, I almost forgot," Shigure says, recapturing our attention. "Thoru, would you mind taking Brielle out shopping?"_

_As he says this he pulls something out of his sleeve and hands it to said brunette._

_"Oh of course! But what for?" She asks, voicing my thoughts exactly._

_"Oh just the necessities, clothing, shoes, womanly products," _

_That last one earned him a whack on the head from Yuki, even I cringed when he said it, though probably more from embarrassment than any undertones Shigure may or may not have had when saying it._

_"I don't know how I'll ever repay you," I say, my voice only just loud enough to cut off Shigure's complaining over his cousin's 'violent outburst' as they all turn their attention to me._

_Feeling everyone's eyes on me sends a pang of nerves through me and I find my gaze lowering to my lap where my hands sat, toying with my bracelet again._

_Pushing through my nervousness I continue, "You've all been so kind to me when we've only just met. No ones ever shown me such generosity before," _

_I reach a hand up to catch a few tears forming in my eyes, mentally cursing them to go away, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, someday I will find a way to repay you, but for now all I can say, is thank you,"_

_I feel a hand rest atop my own and look up in surprise, meeting Thoru's soft gaze filled with such compassion it almost spurs on more tears._

_When I glance over at the others I see a similar kindness in their eyes, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have met them, however fleeting my time with them may be._

'''''

**_Well there's the end of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed :3 Please leave a review if you can, it means a lot to hear from readers no matter how short the response :3 it's what keeps me going and gives me inspiration so it'd be greatly appreciated ^^_**

**_Also if you have any questions or concerns or just wanna chat feel free to leave a review or send me a PM :3_**

**_Until next time Lovelies ;3_**


End file.
